P is for Primeval
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy and Jane, while still in London has a dealing with the ARC. Slight Darcy/Becker. Minor cursing


P is for Primeval

Own nothing

One-shot

* * *

Her eyes were wide as the raptor turned its head to her and Jane. Her heart started to race as the raptor stared right at her before taking charge towards them. She could hear Jane panic behind her as she tried to find a way out but as the raptor was only seconds from them and they were trapped between a wall and the beast, they were screwed. Darcy pulled out her Taser and pulled the trigger, hitting her mark. She held onto the trigger for dear life as she watched as the raptor just five feet from them cry out and step back as the electricity raced through its body. The raptor convulsed and fell to the floor.

Darcy let a cry out that was choking her through as four soldiers came running down the corner. Darcy looked up and saw another Raptor heading towards her and Jane. She quickly switched out the packs and aimed the Taser at the oncoming beast. She hit the raptor and pulled the trigger as the soldiers aimed and fired with their own guns. The raptor fell and Darcy let go of the trigger. She felt Jane grab ahold of her and squeezed as her friend cried against her back. Darcy grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed as one of the soldiers ran over to them. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fucking awesome, did you see me? I took down two raptors." Darcy beamed shakily at the soldier. "That has to be a new record."

The soldier smiled at her. "I've taken down more than two."

She snorted. "Calm yourself soldier boy, I've also taken down a god with this Taser. And now two raptors."

"Darcy." Jane glared at her intern, pulling away. "We're not supposed to talk about it."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Jane, there was a huge ass battle in New York, and alien invasion in London and anomalies keep popping up everywhere, but sure, let's not talk about the God you're banging."

The soldier turned to look at the other soldiers as they lifted the raptors into a truck to take back to the anomaly. "I think you two should come with me." He stated.

"We're not going anywhere with jack booted thugs." Darcy glared at him.

He glared down at her, suddenly not amused by her anymore. "You just took down two raptors, you need to be debriefed and sign NDA's."

"No, we don't even know who you are or what you're working for." Jane stated. "We need to contact Coulson." Jane told Darcy.

Darcy nodded as she dug out her phone. The soldier took it from her and pocketed it. "Hey!" Darcy glared at him. "I just got that phone."

"You'll get it back. Now who is Coulson?" He asked her.

"Special Agent Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D, and that last time we dealt with weird stuff, they came after us." Darcy stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Becker, I work for the ARC." He stated.

"Let me guess, it stands for Amazingly Ripped Captains?" Darcy smirked as she glanced at his body.

"Darcy." Jane glared at her. "Can you be serious for just one minute?"

Darcy rolled her eyes at her boss. "The cranky one is Dr. Jane Foster and I'm her minion, Darcy Lewis."

"Pleasure to meet you both, now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the ARC." He led them back to his truck which was the only one left after everyone already headed back.

"In all seriousness what does ARC stand for?" Darcy asked him.

"Anomaly Research Center." He stated as he drove them to the ARC. "We track and find the anomalies, we send back after came out of it if we can and close them off."

Darcy and Jane stared at each other as they took in the information. They drove in silence the rest of the way there.

* * *

Darcy and Jane's eyes were wide when they walked into the ARC, they walked behind the Captain as he led them to an office. They walked in to see a man in a suit behind a desk. "Please sit." He stood up and smiled. "Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, it's a pleasure."

"Why are you secretly jacking our stuff from our place?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy!" Jane turned to her. "You need to filter your mouth."

"Aw come on Jane, this has the makings of what S.H.I.E.L.D did to us." She pointed to Becker. "They stole my IPod, he stole my phone. We saw something that we weren't supposed too then and now the same. We're taken in to be debriefed and I bet they have some jack booted agents taking all of your research."

Jane sighed and rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Darcy not everyone is out to get us."

"Says the woman who was kidnapped by an alien elf." Darcy crossed her arms.

"Even though we are a private government agency Ms. Lewis, we are not like S.H.I.E.L.D." Lester stated. "My name is James Lester and this is the ARC." He walked around his desk. "We try to return the creatures who come through the anomalies, those we can't return, we have a safe habitat for them."

Darcy's eyes widened. "You have a zoo?"

"A menagerie, but yes." Lester nodded. "Now I understand that you two actually have some experience with anomalies?"

"I've worked with them before." Jane stated. "During the invasion, I made the ship disappear."

Lester and Becker looked at each other surprised. "Would you be willing to help us with our anomaly detection devices and equipment?" Lester asked.

Darcy and Jane looked at each and Darcy shrugged as Jane sighed. "Sure, if S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have any problem. They like to keep a close eye on us."

"I will have a talk with them. Why don't the two of you get debriefed and take a tour around the ARC." He nodded to Becker to lead them out of his office.

Becker took them into separate interview rooms, he set Jane up with another solider and decided to talk to Darcy himself. "I knew you liked me." She gave him a wink as she settled into the chair. She took a deep breath and sighed. "So this is a thing right? Dinosaurs walking around London, its very Doctor who."

He chuckled and nodded. "I think so sometimes too." He took a seat across from her and started. "So tell me how you came to be there are the shopping center."

* * *

It was an hour later when Becker finished going over everything with Darcy. He sat back in the chair and nodded. "That was quick thinking, using your Taser."

She shrugged. "It freaked me out."

"But you didn't show it." He replied.

"Faking bravado is my specialty." She stated.

"When you're done with the tour, do you want to get a drink with me?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Hell yes."


End file.
